


Dulce de Leche and Hobnob Biscuits

by letsdothepanic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background James Potter/Lily Evans Potter - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful tones, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Modern AU, Muggle AU, POV Remus Lupin, Quarantine, Remus and Sirius have cats, covid au, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdothepanic/pseuds/letsdothepanic
Summary: It's 2020 and Remus and Sirius are stuck at home. Sirius misses the Potters and Remus is afraid he may be overreacting to everything. Luckily enough, they've got sweets and biscuits to help them through. And each other, of course.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Dulce de Leche and Hobnob Biscuits

“I’m just…” Sirius makes a vague gesture with his hands, looking for the same packet of biscuits that’s currently in Remus’ hand. Their kitchen is messy and there’s a pile of unwashed dishes in the sink. The dishwasher broke a couple of weeks ago, but they can’t get anyone to come and fix it. “I’m not even hungry, I just think that I could eat, you know? Maybe we can bake another cake. Or bread! You should make some bread. You’re good at that–” Sirius keeps on talking as Remus munches on a biscuit, wondering if he should put the packet down and brew some coffee. Or put the kettle on for tea. Or take a shower – when was the last time he washed his hair?  _ Fuck _ .

“You’re eating the biscuits right now, aren’t you?” Sirius looks at him like he’s just committed the utmost betrayal. Remus shrugs and refrains from sticking his tongue out, half-chewed biscuits and all. Maybe they’ve been showering less, but they need to keep the romance alive somehow.

“I hate you,” Sirius laughs and gets up from the floor, closing the cupboard door with his foot. He’s subtle about it, at least, and the cupboard survives the less than delicate treatment. He walks towards Remus, then, leaning against the kitchen counter and watching him eat. It would be offputting if Sirius wasn’t this –  _ fuck, what’s the word for this? _ Remus asks himself, stuffing another biscuit in his mouth before Sirius can reach for the packet. He’s got more hobnobs stashed away in his nightstand, but Sirius doesn’t know that. It’s not like they can just run to the store and get more, and running out of biscuits would be a real tragedy. 

“Did you eat all the dulce de leche, too? I swear I will divorce you if you did,” Sirius laughs again, turning to open the refrigerator. There’s the pot of stew they were too lazy to pack away into the small containers, the three different kinds of fruit juice, and the milk that may or may not be spoiled (they’ve got whole milk and semi-skimmed and also a bottle of skimmed milk that none of them drinks but it’s still there because James drinks skimmed and they can’t just serve him milk that’s got fat in it because it would be rude), but no dulce de leche. 

“I don’t think divorce lawyers offices are considered essential services. You won’t get one until the pandemic’s over,” Remus smirks, tossing the jar in Sirius’ direction, trusting that he’ll catch it mid-air. 

He does.

“I just want it to be over already,” Sirius huffs, grabbing a spoon from the nearest drawer. Remus knows where he’s going with that spoon, but he deserves it. Remus has been feeling the exact same way – it’s good that they’re together, and that none of them has been sacked, even though Remus’ pay has been cut in half, indefinitely. They’re not struggling, though – Sirius has his family’s money, and Remus will just have to take it, pride be damned. Remus watches Sirius eat a spoonful of dulce de leche straight from the jar and thinks of how he just wants this to be over soon, too.

“I get that, love,” he nods, then, and gets his own spoon from the dish rack. 

Remus guides Sirius out of the kitchen, then, dulce de leche, biscuits and spoons in hand, and plops down on the sofa after checking to see if any of the cats are there. He’s made that mistake before and doesn’t intend to get clawed like that ever again. 

“I hate feeling like there’s nothing I can do about things,” Remus says before sticking the spoon into the jar and twisting it around, passing the biscuits over to Sirius, who just joined him on the sofa. He appreciates the way Sirius always cuddles up to him, always sits as close as possible; personal space be damned. Before Remus can even think of how he’d rather be walking around and dropping CVs everywhere rather than letting Sirius support him, he’s got Sirius’ arm around his neck and one of Sirius’ legs over his own. The cat is next, then, the smarmy little bastard, always ready to nick a piece of whatever they’re eating.

“I hate being stuck here, yeah,” Sirius breathes out, popping a biscuit in his mouth next. “I hate that Prongs and Red are stuck at home with the sprog alone, and we can’t even take him out for a walk, you know? Feels like I’m letting them down.”

“You’re not letting them down,” Remus frowns. He turns to look at Sirius, then, shifts on his seat enough so that he’s sure Sirius can look him in the eye because he’s dead serious about this. “You’re doing exactly what you’re supposed to do. You’re keeping yourself healthy, keeping yourself safe. And you’re keeping them safe, too. We can’t have you going out to do fuck knows what crazy heroic shit and catching this thing.”

Sirius blinks as if Remus’ tone has startled him, and Remus wonders if he’s overreacting. It’s something he’s been wondering a lot these days. Is it overreacting to cry in the shower about a job he hasn’t even really lost? Is it overreacting to miss his mum and dad this much even though he doesn’t really see them all that often anyway? It was certainly overreacting to tear up at that rescue ducky video James sent them the other day and– 

“I’m not gonna run away to go punch a virus in the face,” Sirius teases, and Remus laughs.

He laughs because that’s a ridiculous image – Sirius dressed like a medieval knight, attacking a giant cartoon virus with a sword. Sirius punching that same virus with those shiny brass knuckles he swears he’s used before. Sirius with a magical wand, firing hexes at the virus, as a wizard would.

“You would,” Remus laughs some more, shaking his head. He’s forgotten all about the dulce de leche, but he’s glad to see Sirius has put it down on the coffee table. Remus hopes the cats won’t get to it, but it’s only half-hearted because he cares about being kissed more than he cares about their sweets right now.

“Yes, yes, I’m your hero, you can say it,” Sirius chuckles before closing his eyes and kissing Remus on the lips. He tastes like dessert and still smells like cologne, even though Remus is pretty sure he hasn’t put on any in several days. They kiss slowly; first soft then deeply. They haven’t been in the mood for fooling around much these days, but it feels good to be touched like this; to have Sirius’ hands slide under his shirt – warm and dry and comforting. 

“The cats are gonna eat your dulce,” Remus warns, fully aware that cat number two has jumped over the sofa and joined the first one in her quest for sweet, dairy goodness. 

“I don’t care,” Sirius whispers, kissing him on the mouth again. So that’s that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Kara for the drabble prompt she sent me on Tumblr & all the friends who helped me get back to writing something in these trying days. You guys rock ✨
> 
> Let me know what you think of this story here or on [Tumblr](https://letsdothepanic.tumblr.com/) 💖


End file.
